


The Doctor and Mister Spock

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Case Fic, Doctor Who References, Domestic, Geeks, Geeky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tattoos, Top John, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spots John's secret tattoo, and John learns his lover has one just as geeky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John stepped out of the shower with a yawn. He pulled on pants and a white t-shirt , following it with a robe. There was a dire need for tea this morning. Last night had been busy and late. He smiled as he peeked into the bedroom.

Sherlock lay sprawled out, still snoring softly, face turned against John's pillow. They'd been sleeping together about a week now, still getting used to one another's presence in their bed and their hearts.

Closing the door gently, John went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and starting breakfast. Sherlock shuffled out as he finished and rested his head on John's shoulder. "Finish the tea, would you?" asked John.

Grumbling, Sherlock obeyed before coming back and wrapping his arms around John's waist, hands landing on an exposed bit of tummy.

John jumped. "Christ, how are your hands so cold after making tea? Go on, breakfast is ready."

Instead Sherlock kissed his neck, sliding his hands down to bracket his hips. John's cock stirred with interest. "The eggs will get cold." He half-heartedly tried to shrug him off.

"Damn the eggs," grumbled Sherlock, squeezing his hips and pushing him against the counter.

John bit back a moan and turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him. "What about the tea?"

Sherlock slipped to his knees, looking up at John through thick lashes. "The tea can also wait." He kissed him through his pants, mouthing the cotton.

John groaned and ran a hand through his curls, smiling affectionately. "You, Sherlock Holmes, may be better than tea."

Sherlock looked up at him again, startled. "I am honored," he said sincerely.

"Prove it," grinned John, pushing his pants down.

Sherlock cupped his balls, lapping at his cock a moment before taking it into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he worked John over, making his lover thrust shallowly into his mouth. One of John's hands rested in his hair, the other leaning on the counter for support.

He pulled off with a pop a few minutes later, leaving John panting. He pulled Sherlock to his feet, kissing him. "Bedroom. Before I take you over the table."

"That would be a novel use for jam," mused Sherlock, letting himself be led down the hall. John shucked his robe and leaned over to open the bedside drawer.

"John?" Sherlock's tone was curious. John shivered as he realized his shirt had ridden up. Cursing, he tugged his shirt back down, only for Sherlock to push it up again. "You have a small blue police box on your lower left back."

Blushing furiously, John yanked his shirt back down. "Not important."

"Does this have to do with that programme you watch on Saturday evenings?"

John took a breath, then another. "Yes. Look. It was a long time ago, seemed like a good idea at the time. May have been some alcohol involved...."

Sherlock leaned in to kiss him. He peeled off his own shirt and stretched out on his stomach. John's eye was drawn to a small tattoo on his lower right back. "What does that mean ?"

"Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It's a Vulcan symbol."

John leaned down and kissed down his spine. "Star Trek? You don't know astronomy, but you watched enough Star Trek to get a tattoo?"

"I was younger, as you, yourself, were." He moaned as John's fingers slid down the cleft of his arse.

"Alright, so we're both geeks," muttered John, coating his fingers and pressing one inside.

Sherlock moaned and spread his legs wider for him. "Perhaps we could go to a convention."

John chuckled. "Maybe. I'll see what's coming up. Right now, I'm going to shag you into the mattress."

Sherlock groaned. "An excellent proposition." He tucked in his knees and picked up his arse, rocking back on John's finger. Smiling and kissing the tattoo, John added a second finger.

After a few more moments, John lined up, squeezing Sherlock's hips. "You never cease to amaze me." He pressed forward, filling his lover slowly, making him moan and clutch the sheets. He ran a hand over the tattoo a moment, smiling. Not something he’d expected, but of course, that probably went both ways. Good to know he could still surprised Sherlock.

“Stop thinking and fuck me,” grumbled Sherlock.

John pulled out and flipped him over, kissing him as he pushed into the hilt. Sherlock groaned and tugged at his hair, rocking up to meet his thrusts. Reaching down, John stroked him slowly.

Sherlock suddenly rolled them over, blunt nails raking down John’s chest, his breath stolen as Sherlock took himself in hand and rode him hard. His hair wild and eyes dark, it was truly a beautiful sight. With another groan he came, painting John’s chest and squeezing his lover, making John come as well, grasping at his thighs.

Panting, they separated and curled up on their sides, breakfast and tea momentarily forgotten. John kissed his shoulder. Sherlock rolled over and scooted down to examine the tattoo a bit closer, leaving John to huff in frustration.

“It’s not even that good,” muttered John.

“It suits you.” Sherlock rolled over so his own tattoo was pressed against John’s, back to back. John smiled and snuggled down under the covers, comfortable and satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half tempted to make this a longer fic about Sherlock and John exploring each others geeky sides....
> 
> Okay, I'm a gonna...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there was so much demand, I've decided to continue it, and now it might end up being a casefic.

When Saturday evening came around, Sherlock eschewed his table full of experiments to settle in next to John on the sofa. The questions started almost immediately. “She’s supposed to be Queen Nefertiti?”

“Yes, It’s a show. He’s the Doctor.” John rested his hand on Sherlock’s knee.

“His name isn’t Doctor Who?”

“God, no. Just watch the programme.” He leaned against him.

“That actor looks like Lestrade.” Sherlock leaned forward a bit.

“No he doesn’t.  The Doctor travels with companions. That’s Amy and Rory, they’re his usual companions right now. And looks like they’re bringing along Rory’s dad.”

“They travel in a police box?”

“Bigger on the inside, just try to watch it, okay?”

Sherlock stared at the screen, nose scrunched in confusion as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. “Why are there dinosaurs?”

John huffed. “Don’t try to apply logic to Doctor Who.”

Settling back on the couch and crossing his arms, Sherlock tried to follow while John explained as they went, but by halfway through, John gave up and shut it off.

“This was a bad one to start on. Sit tight.” John hurried up the stairs to his room. He returned with a DVD. “This is the first of the new series. Ninth Doctor.”

Sherlock sighed as  he put in the DVD. “I suppose I can attempt to watch it. Are there dinosaurs?”

“Not in any of these.” John picked up the remote and settled back, watching Sherlock a bit nervously as the episode started. His nose wrinkled as the Doctor took Rose’s hand and told her to run. “That’s the Doctor? But I thought…”

“He can change. This is Nine, the dinosaur one was Eleven.”

“Why aren’t we starting from the first one?”

John chuckled softly. “The show began in ’63. This is easier, just keep watching.”

Sherlock bit his lip, but leaned against John’s side, reaching for his hand. John smiled warmly and took it. “When we’re done with this, we should watch some Star Trek.”

“It has been a long time since I watched it.” Sherlock’s eyes were fixed on the screen. “They do a lot of running.”

“Almost as much as us,” said John, relaxing.

The rest of the episode played out and he was happy to see Sherlock seemed to be getting into it. When it finished, Sherlock picked up the remote and played the next one, asking fewer questions this time. By the time he started the third episode, John was starting to nod off.  He yawned. “I’m going to bed Sherlock.”

His lover gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the telly. John went on to bed and dreamed of a blue box across time and space. He imagined the Doctor would be ready to kick Sherlock out after about ten minutes, but would come to like him anyway.

He came awake to Sherlock shaking his shoulder. “You have more DVDs?”

John yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Were you up all night?”

“What happened to Captain Jack?” Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed.

“He ended up at Torchwood.”

“What’s a Torchwood?”

John chuckled. “You’ll see. I’ll show you that later.” He pulled Sherlock down into bed and rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply.  “You should sleep.”

“Not tired.”

“You always say that.” John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, making his eyes close as he nearly purred. After a few long minutes  of that, the detective relaxed and dropped off asleep.

John carefully got out of bed and padded to the living room. Sure enough, Sherlock had been through all of the DVDs, and left the box wide open. He gathered everything  up and put it back in his room, retrieving the next season and taking it back downstairs to leave by the player. He fixed himself breakfast and went off to work.

When he got home, Sherlock was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around his knees. “The Doctor lost Rose.”

John walked over and kissed him. “I know. Come on, eat some dinner and I’ll let you have the next set. Any cases come up?”

Sherlock shrugged and got up, following him into the kitchen. He rested his head on John’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I am enjoying your show.”

“I can tell. And I’m glad. But you need to focus on other things too. Go check your messages, I bet you’ve been ignoring your phone all day too.”

Grumbling, Sherlock reached for his mobile at almost the same time as there were footsteps on the stairs. “Come in Lestrade,” said Sherlock just as the Inspector knocked on the open door frame.

“Everything okay Sherlock? I’ve been texting you for an hour.”

“He just started watching Doctor Who,” said John with a smile.

“You deleted Doctor Who?” asked Lestrade, surprised.

“You look like John Riddell,” said Sherlock, looking Lestrade over.

“Dinosaurs on a Spaceship? Why does everyone say that?” Lestrade shook his head. “Anyway, Sherlock, there’s a _murder_ if you can be pried away from the telly.”

“What’s the address, we’ll catch up,” said John, heating up some food for Sherlock. “Go get dressed Sherlock.”

Still grumbling, Sherlock went to his room. Lestrade watched him go. “He really never saw Doctor Who?”

“Don’t ask me how. He watched Nine last night and the first season with Ten today. I think he’s upset about Rose.” John smiled a bit. “Don’t give him spoilers.”

“I won’t. I better get back to the scene.” He gave the address to John. “And I won’t tell anyone else about this either.”

“Thanks. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Sherlock came back out looking as if he hadn’t spent the day lounging around the house. John gave him the food. “Come on, this’ll cheer you up I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
